


Proposal

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Relationships: Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

James has never cared much about marriage, personally or as a concept. He’s not opposed to it, per say, but it’s unnecessary in his eyes; he doesn’t need a document to prove he loves someone, and he certainly doesn’t need the approval of the government or a priest or a register or whoever else is involved in the marriage process.

Richard, however, cares a lot. James knows this, has known this for years. He’d seen Richard with Mindy, known how much those rings and vows and papers meant to the man. Seen how much it had torn him apart to lose it, how it had torn him apart to finally take off that ring even when it no longer stood for anything that still existed.

So, yes, James knows how much marriage, and everything that comes with it, means to Richard, which is why, nearly two years into their own relationship, James finds himself in a jewelry shop, staring down at a vast array of rings displayed in a glass counter.

“Can I help you find anything, Sir?” asks the perky shop assistant from behind the counter.

“I-” James considers that he has no real idea of how to go about this, and that he’s not even completely sure which of the rings in front of him are for engagements. “Yes, I’m looking for an engagement ring. For a man.”

The woman nods, and gestures to a large tray of rings on his left. “These are some of our more popular engagement rings, all of which can be made in any size. The tray right in front of you is wedding rings, but of course they can also make a lovely engagement ring if your boyfriend prefers a more subtle look.”

He looks down at both trays, taking in the differences between them. Most of the engagement rings were far too flashy, with large stones that James suspected would make it difficult to work with the finer part of an engine. Definitely not for Richard, then.

“I think I’ll stick to the wedding bands. Maybe something in Tungsten?” It seemed prudent to choose something that was unlikely to get scratched, especially for someone as hands-on as Richard.

“Ooh, good choice!” The woman clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. “Everything with a purple tag is Tungsten, and I believe we may have a few more options available for order if you’re not in too much of a rush.” She reached down to unlock the cabinet, and then slid out the tray, lifting it onto the counter.

Almost immediately, a purple-tagged ring caught his eye. Most of the ring was a naturally coloured tungsten, polished so that it reflected the bright light of the shop, but running down the center of the band was a thin pale gold stripe, so light in colour that it was almost cream. The colour reminded James of the paint job on Oliver- Richard would love it.

James pointed at the ring. “I’ll take that one.”

If the shop assistant was surprised by his quick decision, she didn’t show it. “Do you know his ring size?” She asked. “We have 6-15 in stock, as well as half sizes, and we can order 5 through 20, as well as quarter and three-quarter sizes.”

He did know RIchard’s ring size, due to a fairly convoluted bet he had dreamed up for the sole purpose of being able to measure Richard’s finger.

“It’s a 9,” he said, as the woman placed the tray back into the slot under the counter.

Once the tray was in place, the woman opened up another cabinet, and took out a sealed black box with a purple label on it.

“Will this be all?” She asked, holding up the box.

“Yes,” he said, stepping towards the cash register.

She followed, box in hand. “So how did you meet your future fiance, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Clearly she wasn’t an avid follower of the tabloids- he and Richard had been splashed all over the covers for weeks when their relationship had become public- or motoring television programs, for which James was thankful. He’d chosen this shop for it’s discretion, but if she didn’t recognise him at all, all the better.

“We’d been friends for about 10 years, and had been interested in each other for a few of them. When we both became single at the same time a couple years ago, I asked him out, and things ran from there.” It was a grossly oversimplified version of their story that left out most of James’ favourite parts, but it was true enough for a stranger, and seemed to satisfy her curiosity regardless.

“Aww, how sweet. Friendship really is the best base for a strong relationship.” She smiled as she rang up the ring, and as much as James had no reason to trust her words, he couldn’t help but be a bit pleased by the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard’s car was already in the driveway when James arrived home. James pulled up beside it and shut off his engine, but made no move to get out of the car. Instead, he took the box from his coat pocket, and removed it from the plastic overwrap before closing it again and tucking it back into his pocket. It’s weight against his side was both thrilling and terrifying, and it took a conscious effort not to fiddle with it as he stepped out of the car.

He took a steadying breath as he walked to the front door, his mind racing with a sudden bout of nervousness as he considered what he was about to do. It wasn’t that he thought Richard would say ‘no’- he knew Richard loved him, knew that Richard was in this for the long haul just as much as he was- but still his imagination insisted on showing him all the ways that Richard  _ could  _ say ‘no’, running them through his mind in full-colour HD.

He forced the images away as he opened the door, instead trying to imagine what Richard would look like standing at the altar, dressed in well-cut suit with his hair done up in that slightly-disarrayed style that James so loved. The thought brought a smile to his face as he stepped through the door, which only widened when he saw Richard sitting on the couch, smiling up at him with a soft look in his eyes.

“Hey, James. Welcome home.” Richard stood and met him halfway across the room, wrapping his arms around James and leaning up to draw James into a kiss as soon as they were close enough. James settled his arms around Richard’s waist, leaning into the kiss and tugging Richard closer to him.

The kiss went on for a long moment before Richard finally pulled back, settling back onto his feet and allowing James to straighten up. James caught Richard’s hand in his own, and gave it a squeeze before letting go, and saying,

“Richard, there’s something I have to ask you.”

“Yeah?” Richard asked, looking slightly concerned.

James slid a hand into his pocket and sunk down onto one knee. He flicked the box open with his thumb as he pulled it from his pocket, and held it up for Richard to see.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, staring up into Richard’s eyes.

Richard’s response was immediate, dropping down onto his own knees and pulling James forward into a fierce kiss.

“Yes,” Richard said, pulling his head back just far enough to speak, his hair still brushing against James’ forehead, “Yes, James, or course I’ll marry you.” The second kiss was even deeper, with Richard clinging to him so tightly that it was close to painful. James couldn’t say he minded, however, and he was sure he was guilty of the same, pulling Richard against him so closely that it threatened to disprove electron repulsion.

Eventually, though, they did manage to let go long enough for James to slide the ring onto Richard’s finger, and sitting there, watching Richard- his fiance- look down at the ring with such sheer joy on his face, James had never been happier.


End file.
